


I put a spell on you

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Playlist, prompts profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Playlust de Harry y Draco en Profanadores y sus headcanon.





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/gifts).



> Prompt número 16 de Profanadores para @rastel
> 
> "Sabes que adoro la música, así que me muero por conocer la Playlust con la que Harry y Draco hacen su propia música celestial, y si se pueden oír las dos músicas a la vez". 
> 
> Aquí tienes, espero que te guste :)

 

[Playlust: CLICA AQUÍ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_Rn1whTSwMrFLagdjbraYG5_lN24eW4u)

 

  1. I put a spell on you – para Harry & Draco (sabemos que la cosa fue mutua y esto no podía tener mejor título).



 

  1. Think Twice –  con este título sería para Harry ;), pero ésta es mi canción para ellos en la ducha o en el baño/piscina/lago. Tiene que haber agua de por medio.



 

  1. #1 Crush – 100% Draco de caza.



 

  1. Roads – para Harry. Sexi con cierto drama. Para esas noches en pubs muggles que no acaban de llenarle del todo.



 

  1. Justify my love – Madonna es de Draco. No podía ser de otra forma.



 

  1. The Spoils – para los dos juntos, una botella de vino, dos copas, en la alfombra frente al fuego.



 

  1. Kiss – No me preguntes por qué pero si Madonna es de Draco, Prince es de Harry. Lo veo haciendo un streaptease de coña para Draco con esta música XD



 

  1. Affection – rollo alternativo, club muggle. Para cualquiera de los dos en sus escapadas antes de estar juntos, ligando o dejándose ligar.



 

  1. Wicked Game – ésta no podía faltar. Muy de los dos, pero en especial de Draco. La asocio a una de las primeras mañanas que despierta junto a Harry y se da cuenta de que la cosa va en serio. El susto se lo quita Harry con un buen despertar. (Esa escena, de hecho, está en el capítulo 2 de la primera parte).



 

  1. Wise enough – Totalmente de Harry. Cuando pelea por que Draco se entregue más y se deje de miedos y secretos, y vuelca todas sus emociones en el sexo para romper sus barreras.



 

  1. Slowdown – para los dos juntos. Con esta canción hay baile. Una noche deciden ir juntos a los bares muggles que visitaban por separado, Morcheeba suena en uno de ellos y lo que hacen en la pista tiene menos que ver con bailar que con el sexo. Les falta el tiempo para buscar un rincón discreto y desaparecerse a casa.



 

  1. Gorecki – otra de los dos. Una noche Harry se levanta de su sitio en la mesa y sienta a horcajadas en el regazo de Draco para besarle. La cosa se acelera y no llegan a la habitación. Solo hasta una pared del salón…



 

  1. Protege moi – Tenía que haber alguna en francés y tenía que ser de Draco. Para ese momento en que Draco busca el sexo con Harry como escudo, para no hablar de lo que importa. Y a la vez estar con Harry es lo que le sigue anclando a la mejor parte de sí mismo. Pasa en las dos partes de Profanadores.



 

  1. I just want to make love to you – ésta para el día en que Draco se decide a hacer el ~~moñas~~ streaptease para Harry. La verdad es que pierde una apuesta, evidentemente XD



 

  1. It’s not good – para esas veces en que juegan un poco, atan muñecas, vendan ojos… un ligero dom-sub. Los roles cambian constantemente y la safeword es snitch. No la usan nunca.



 


End file.
